Esperanza
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Personaje principal - Stan - Diferentes historias en las que el protagonista es Stan.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba deseando terminar de almorzar para irme a la biblioteca con la excusa de poder estudiar. Seguramente me estarás esperando impaciente allí. Recojo mis cosas y a mis amigos les digo que tengo que estudiar en la biblioteca, para que no sospechen.

Allí estabas, leyendo mientras me esperabas. La verdad, es que siempre me gustaste, Butters. No eres como los demás chicos de la clase y ademas eres sensible, eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti.

-Stan, que bien que ya hayas llegado. - me dijiste, te salude dándote un beso y te sonrojaste. Te lleve a una parte escondida de la biblioteca, para que nadie nos molestase ni viese.

-¿Stan?. Justo cuando te daba besos y caricias llamaste mi atención.

-¿Si?. -

-¿Cuando se lo vas a decir a Wendy?. -

-...Aun no lo he pensado. -

-Bueno, lo digo por que podría enfadarse. -

-No te preocupes por eso ahora. - dije para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-...Es que llevamos tanto tiempo juntos. - 1 año y medio. - Que creo que a Wendy le molestara mucho eso.

-No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá. -

-Oh...vale. -

-¿Te apetece pasar la noche en mi casa?. -

-Oh, bueno, pero tendré que pedir permiso a mis padres. -

**. . . . **

En unos minutos seria la hora de cenar, mi madre esta encantada de que seamos pareja, mi padre ya ha sacado su nueva cámara de vídeo. Empiezo a ponerme nervioso, como si fuese mi primera cita. Alguien a llamado al timbre.

-Abre la puerta, Stan. - me ordena mi madre. Por fin llegaste, llevabas una mochila para poder pasar la noche, te acompañe a mi cuarto a dejarla. Al bajar al comedor para cenar, allí estaba mi padre, grabando, jamas había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida.

-Randy, deja de grabar de una vez. - le dijo mi madre.

-Espera, solo una tomas mas. -

-No, ya basta. - mi madre le quito la cámara.

Durante la cena tu y mis padres estuvisteis hablando, me agrada que Butters se lleve tan bien con ellos.

Por fin llego la hora de dormir, estaba cansado y había sido un día muy largo. Butters durmió conmigo, pero parecía que esa noche no tenia sueño.

Empezaste a besarme por el cuello y acariciarme, hasta llegar abajo.

-¿Butters?, ¿que haces?. -

-Solo quiero jugar con un amigo. - con delicadeza empezó a masturbarme.

-Butters, ahora no, no es un buen momento. -

-¿Por que no?. -

-Están mis padres, ademas de mi hermana. -

-No pasa nada, no nos oirán. -

-Bueno, que mas da. - me deje llevar por la pasión y los dos acabamos sin ropa.

**. . . .**

-¡Buenos días, Stan!. - me saludo mi madre al bajar a desayunar.

-Hola. -

-¿Y Butters, sigue dormido?. -

-Si. -

-Oh, entonces anoche si que os lo pasasteis muy bien. - eso no me lo esperaba

-¿Que?.

-Bueno, mi habitación esta en frente de la tuya. -

-Oh, dios. -

-No pasa nada hijo, eso es algo normal. - me dijo mi padre.

-Randy, déjalo. -

-Pero... -

-Déjalo. -

Me senté para desayunar tranquilo, estaba hambriento por lo de anoche.

-Stan, tienes una llamada. - me dijo mi madre pasándome el teléfono.

-¿Si?. -

-Stan, Bebe y yo vamos hoy al centro comercial, ¿quieres venir?, ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes. - Wendy, que inoportuna, como siempre.

-No puedo ir hoy, estoy ocupado todo el día. - no se me ocurrió otra excusa.

-Oh, bueno, pues voy contigo a tu casa a acompañarte. En unos minutos estoy. -

-No Wendy espera,,,, - colgó el teléfono. Tenia que despertar a Butters antes de que Wendy llegue.

Subir a mi habitación para despertar a Butters.

-...Butters... -

-... -

-Tienes que despertarte, Wendy va a venir. -

-...¿Wendy?. -

-Si, y estará apunto de llegar. -

-...¿Y no seria mejor decírselo?. -

-Yo también coincido. - mi madre apareció de la nada. -

-Mierda mama, no vuelvas ha hacer eso. - dije por el susto de que apareciese de la nada. Tocaron al timbre, Wendy ya había llegado.

-¡STAN!. -

-Iré abrir. - dije saliendo de la habitación.

-Hola cariño. - me saludo Wendy. En ese momento no estaba de humor, tenia ganas de destrozarle la cara a alguien.

-Hola. -

-No pareces muy contento de verme. - dijo algo molesta.

-Me acabo de levantar. -

-Oh, eso lo explica.

-Wendy, no es un buen momento. - sin que pudiese evitarlo, Butters bajo las escaleras acompañado de mi madre.

-Hola Wendy. -

-¿Butters?, ¿que haces aquí?. - Butters me miro, vale, ya era el momento de decírselo a Wendy.

-Wendy, tengo que decirte algo. Butters y yo llevamos saliendo un año y medio.

-... - creo que Wendy lo estaba asimilando, o pensaba que era algún tipo de broma.

-...¿Wendy?. -

-¿Como te atreves a estar con otro mientras que estas conmigo?.

-Te lo puedo explicar. -

-No, mejor déjalo, no quiero saber mas de ti. -

-Entonces veo que iras a casa de Token para consolarte, ¿no?. - dijo Butters con malicia.

-...¿Estas saliendo con Token?. - pregunte a Wendy molesto. - ¿Durante cuando tiempo?.

-Dos años. - respondió Butters. Wendy no dijo nada y se fue, me sorprendió que Butters la dejase en ridículo.

-Butters, ¿como que no me dijiste que salia con Token?. -

-Bueno, esperaba que le dijeras que salias conmigo. -


	2. Chapter 2

Hay estaba yo, delante de la pareja del mes de mi escuela. Kyle y Kenny, no paraban de darse amor delante de mi y de Cartman. Eso era demasiado molesto.

-Joder, parad ya. - se quejo Cartman.

-Pues no mires. - le contesto Kenny.

-Vayámonos Cartman. - le dije

-Si, vayamos. -

Eric y yo estábamos en el parque fumando tranquilamente. Había niños jugando a unos metro de nosotros.

-¿No os da vergüenza fumar delante de unos niños?. - nos dijo una señora que paseaba con un perro.

-No nos joda señora. -le dijo Eric.

-Pero que poca educación. -

-Lárguese señora. - le dije yo. La señora se fue bastante molesta.

-Con que aquí estabais. - dijo Kyle, sorprendiéndonos a Cartman y a mi.

-¿Ya has acabado de calentar a Kenny?. - pregunto Cartman.

-Cállate culon. - le contesto Kyle, se sentó a mi lado. Me puse algo nervioso, Kyle me gustaba desde los 12 años, Kenny lo descubrió y empezó a salir con Kyle cuando teníamos 14 años. Se que solo sale con Kyle para fastidiarme.

-Stan, sabes que odio que fumes. - Kyle me quito el cigarrillo, lo tiro al suelo y lo piso.

-Joder Kyle. - me queje.

-JAJAJA, el judío de a jodido. - se rio Cartman.

-Tu fuma todo lo que quieras, me da igual lo que te pase. - dijo Kyle a Cartman. Me llego un mensaje de Kenny.

_``No te atrevas a tocar a Kyle, o te daré una paliza.´´_

Muy tranquilizador Kenny, siempre tan cariñoso.

-Jódete gordo, vamonos Stan. - Kyle me agarro del brazo.

-Espera, no vayas tan deprisa. -

-Stan, date prisa. -

-¿Pero ha donde vamos?. -

-A mi casa a jugar con mis videojuegos. -

-Vale, pero no corras tanto. -

Rato después, Kyle me había ganado a los videojuegos.

-¿Como lo haces para ganar?. - le pregunte a Kyle.

-Suerte supongo, pero tu ahora ganaras otra cosa. -

-¿Eh?. - Kyle empezó a besarme con pasión.

-Te quiero Stan, hazme el amor. -

-Kyle, no puedo, eres el novio de mi amigo.

-Pero tu eres mi mejor amigo. -

-Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. -

-Stan, estoy caliente. -

-Sera mejor que me vaya. -

-No te vayas, por favor. - Kyle se agarro a mis piernas, impidiendo que me fuese.

-Kyle suéltame, Kenny se enfadara con nosotros. -

-No tiene por que saberlo. -

-...Kyle, no puedo hacerle esto a Kenny, es mi amigo. -

-Por favor no te vayas. - no sabia si quedarme o irme, pero por el otro lado siempre quise joder a Kenny de alguna manera justo cuando empezó a salir con Kyle. No lo tenia claro.

-Kyle, no podemos. - se puso de pie y me abrazo. Justo cuando me di la vuelta para irme de verdad, allí estaba Kenny, y no parecía nada contento. Entro y cerro la puerta.

-...Joder Stan, te lo esta poniendo demasiado fácil. - dijo Kenny.

-...¿Que?. -

-Kyle me pidió salir cuando me dijiste que el te gustaba, salíamos juntos para que te pusieses celoso.

-...¿Que?. -

-Bueno, es que me daba vergüenza decírtelo. - dijo Kyle.

-¿Pero y el mensaje que me mandaste?. -

-Solo quería asustarte, y en ese momento me aburría.

**. . . . **

Al final Kyle y yo salimos juntos, llevamos cuatro meses y tres semanas. Wendy a intentado separarnos varias veces, pero sus intentos han sido evitados por Kenny.


	3. Chapter 3

Había cortado con Wendy hace un mes, y ella ya me estaba pidiendo que volviésemos juntos. Pero ya me harte de eso, ella agoto mi paciencia.

-Stan, ¿por que no volvemos otra vez?. -

-No. -

-¿No?, ¿Por que no?, Stan, responde. -

-Wendy, déjame en paz. - la deje allí, en el pasillo sola. Que se joda por ser tan puta e insensible.

Por fin acabaron las clases, hoy había tenido un día un tanto agotador, Wendy todo el día jodiéndome, Kyle y Cartman peleando y el examen de historia.

Llegue a mi casa, por suerte tenia todo el fin de semana la casa para mi solo, mis padres estaban en un viaje y mi hermana estaría con unos amigos en otro viaje.

No me apetecía hacer nada, así que me tumbe en el sofá y encendí la televisión, no me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormido, pero cuando desperté ya era por la noche. Seguramente no dormiría en toda la noche.

Así que me prepare algo rápido para cenar y subí a mi habitación para ver si podría hacer algo para entretenerme. Encendí el ordenador, y mire mi correo, solo tenia algunos de publicidad y uno de Wendy, lo borre sin leerlo.

Pero que aburrido estaba, no se me ocurría nada interesante que hacer, solo se me ocurrió llamar a Kyle. Pero el se me adelanto.

-¿Si?. -

-Stan, mis padres y mi hermano se van a ver a una tía mía, así que me han dejado que invite a unos amigos.

-Bien, iré en un rato. -

-Vale, no avises a Cartman, Butters vendrá en su lugar.

-¿Vas a sustituir al gordo?. -

-Si, ahora Butters sera el que vendrá con nosotros. -

-Oh, vale, voy a preparar mis cosas y pronto estaré en tu casa.

-Vale. -

Al llegar a casa de Kyle, solo había llegado Butters.

-¿Kenny no viene?. - le pregunte a Kyle.

-No, quiero saber como reacciona cuando sepa que Butters ha estado aquí. -

-Eso es cruel, ¿lo sabias?. -

Si, pero estamos mejor los tres. -

Jugamos casi toda la noche a videojuegos, también vimos algo de televisión. Fue mejor cuando Cartman y Kenny venían.


End file.
